Big Hero 6: Shadowed Fate
by DuoXKouga
Summary: Summary: Alive!Tadashi. The relationship of the Hamada brothers takes a drastic turn after the fire. As Tadashi distances himself from his brother, Hiro becomes the victim of obsession. When Hiro falls prey to a mad man, can Tadashi become the savior Hiro needs or is s hopeless cause? This is the rewrite of BIG HERO 6: FIGHTING DESTINY!
1. Ch1:The Flames That Burn

**Big Hero 6: Shadowed Fate**

* * *

 **Summary: Alive!Tadashi. The relationship of the Hamada brothers takes a drastic turn after the fire. As Tadashi distances himself from his brother, Hiro becomes the victim of obsession. When Hiro falls prey to a mad man, can Tadashi become the savior Hiro needs or is s hopeless cause?**

 **Pairings: OCM/Hiro, BROTHERLY Tadashi/Hiro**

 **Warnings: Possible slash, Violence, Language, Neglect, Kidnapping, Drugs, Mind Control**

 **Written by DuoXKouga**

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _At long last, here it is! The Rewrite of Big Hero 6: Fighting Destiny!_

 _I deeply apologize for the long, long wait. These last few months have been stressful. But I can happily say that this story will be updated on a two-three week basis. Story may be updated earlier than that. I also realize that is actually might be a little shorter, but I promise Chapter 2 will be much longer_

 ** _As of right now, this story will feature just Brotherly Tadashi/Hiro. There will be slash between Hiro and another male character, but that won't be until later._ There will also be fluff between Baymax and Hiro. **

_**ALSO A HUE THANK YOU TO MY BETA, BATTYGIRL! SHE IS AWESOME!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Flames That Hurt**

* * *

Hiro was all smiles as he climbed off the stage and ran towards his brother. He wrapped his arms around Tadashi's neck as his brother lifted him up into the air.

"I knew you could do it!" Tadashi grins as he sets Hiro back down onto the ground as his friends rushed in for hugs. Tadashi felt so proud of his brother.

"Congratulations, Hiro." Proffessor Callaghan said as he took an envelope out and handed it to the youngest Hamada. "I look forward to seeing you in class on Monday."

Hiro took the envelope with a big smile on his face before he was led away by his family and friends. Professor Callaghan watched the group leave before he turned his attention elsewhere.

As they walk outside, Tadashi grabs Hiro's hand as he tells Aunt Cass that they'll catch up later. She nods her head before doing a little happy dance. She wraps them both up into a hug before heading off to go home with Fred, Honey, Gogo, and Wasabi.

Tadashi leads Hiro off to a secluded are where they can see the tech lab. Tadashi folds his arms on a railing and leans on them while he looks at his brother.

"I'm so proud of you." Tadashi says as Hiro leans against the railing as well. He looks over at his brother before reaching a hand out to ruffle his hair. Hiro makes a sound as he pulls away a grin on his face.

"I have you to thank, Tadashi," Hiro says shyly as he looks away, "If you hadn't stood by me, I probably would still be out bot fighting and getting into trouble, so thank you."

Tadashi is surprised when Hiro wraps his arms around his middle before he smiles and returns the hug. His little brother was starting to grow up some. Suddenly, screaming reached their ears and Tadashi took off running with Hiro a few feet behind him.

Hiro's eyes widen in complete horror as he takes in the building that is being consumed by fire. Hiro watches the black smoke rise up from the building before he sees Tadashi helping a woman up from the ground.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi gently helps her to her feet as she coughs. He's looking over her concerned.

"I'm okay, but Professor Callaghan is still inside!" She stumbles away from Tadashi and Hiro watches as his brother turns towards the building.

Tadashi dashes towards the building and Hiro rushes after him. Hiro's heart is beating loudly in his ears as he grabs Tadashi's sleeve, stopping his brother.

Tadashi turns to look at Hiro who is staring at him with confusion and hurt in his eyes. Hiro's grip tightens on the sleeve and Tadashi glances behind him at the building before turning to look back at his brother.

"Tadashi, no!" Hiro cries, his chest tightening in fear and he moves his grip as he grabs the front of Tadashi's jacket. "You can't go in there...!"

Tadashi places his hands on top of Hiro's and forces his brother to let him go. Hiro makes a sound of distress and Tadashi ignores it. Tadashi looks back at the building, determination in his eyes.

"Callaghan's still in there. Someone has to help," Tadashi states firmly and he makes a move to go into the building, but he's stopped once again by Hiro reaching out and grabbing his hand.

Tadashi can feel his brother's small hand shaking and he feels torn. Callaghan needs help and he's the only one who could possibly save him, but Hiro needs him as well.

"Tadashi, You can't! I won't let you go!" Hiro cries as he tightens his grip on Tadashi. His emotions threaten to boil over, the fear and hurt and anger grip his chest tightly. Tadashi couldn't just leave him! What if he didn't make it out? He wouldn't be able to continue without Tadashi.

 _Please, forgive me, Hiro..._ Tadashi pulls free from Hiro's grip, causing Hiro to stumble backwards and down the steps. He rushes towards the building, but suddenly the flames blow out the windows.

There's a loud boom as the chemicals within the building mix with the flames and causes an explosion. Tadashi knows he has to get away from the building now. He backs away and turns to run when the building explodes again, sending him down the steps and he lands on his hands and knees a few inches away from the curled up form of Hiro. The building begins to crumble under the force of the second explosion.

A soft sob draws his attention and his eyes widen as he takes in Hiro's appearance. Hiro's knees are cut and bleeding and he's cradling his wrist close to his chest. Tears are gathered at the corners of his eyes.

Tadashi stumbles to his feet as he rushes to his brother's side and as Hiro tries to stay strong. He kneels beside the boy and pushes his hair back from his face as he looks down at Hiro's wrist. Gently, he takes it into his hands and pushes the sleeve up to discover that the small wrist is swelling up. He gingerly runs his fingers over the area, earning a whimper of pain from Hiro. He can tell that the wrist isn't broken, but it _is_ sprained.

He hears the sirens and pulls Hiro closer to his chest while being mindful of his brother's injuries. Hiro hiccups softly and curls into Tadashi seeking comfort. Medics rush to tend to those who have suffered injuries, including Hiro, who sniffles as the man wraps up his wrist. Tadashi makes a quick call to Aunt Cass who is now heading their way to get them.

Tadashi thanks the medic as he picks Hiro up like a bride on her wedding day. Hiro turns pink with embarrassment as he buries his face into his brother's shirt. Tadashi carries his brother to Aunt Cass's truck before placing Hiro into the seat. He tells Aunt Cass he needs to grab something real quick. She tells him to hurry.

Tadashi hurries to his lab and grabs Baymax before hurrying to the truck so he can load his mo-ped into the back. He sets Baymax in the back with it before he climbs into the seat next to Hiro. Aunt Cass is looking over Hiro and she sighs softly. The boy looks exhausted. They don't hesitate much longer before they head home.

Upon arrival, Tadashi carries Hiro upstairs and helps him into bed. He then puts his mo-ped away and takes Baymax inside the bedroom as well. He changes into his pajamas and heads to bed. Hiro is already asleep, but Tadashi can't help but worry about his little brother. He knows he messed up by shoving the boy away from him, but he hopes that he can make it up to him. With that thought in his mind, Tadashi drifts to sleep.

* * *

Hiro's eyes snap open as he sits up. He pants softly trying to forget that horrible dream. He looks over at Tadashi who is sleeping peacefully before a feeling of bitterness swells in his chest.

He slowly gets out of bed and makes his way over to his brother's bed, choosing to stand next to the bed for a few minutes. His heart tightens as he takes in the cuts that litter Tadashi's hands from the fall from the steps. He pushes the blanket back and slowly crawls onto the bed making himself comfortable next to Tadashi who snores softly.

He reaches over with his good hand and grabs Tadashi's hand, trying to reassure himself that Tadashi wouldn't be going anywhere. The thought that Tadashi could have perished in the fire drives a nail into Hiro's heart and he hopes that his brother won't be going anywhere anytime soon.

Hiro slowly drifts to sleep, listening to the sound of his brother breathing.

Tadashi mumbles incoherently as he glances down at Hiro. He had a feeling that Hiro wouldn't be able to sleep alone after what occured today. He reaches his left hand over to smooth back his brother's wild hair from his face. Hiro makes a sound in his sleep and rolls over.

That's when Tadashi notices that Hiro is gripping his hand like a lifeline. Tadashi smiles sadly and he gives Hiro's hand a gentle squeeze before he begins to drift off back into sleep.

 _I'm not going anywhere, Hiro. I can promise you that..._ and with that thought, Tadashi succumbs to sleep.

The two brothers begin to snore softly together and sleep unaware of the danger that lurks within the shadows. A masked figure stands on the building across from the Hamada household, a mass of black metallic shadows swarming around the figure's body.

The figure stands there for a few minutes before turning and vanishing from sight, leaving no trace that anyone was there.

* * *

 _End of Chapter 1_

 _DuoXKouga: Well, this is just the beginning of the new version! I hope to see you all in Chapter 2! Thank you!_


	2. Ch2: Crossing Burnt Bridges

**Big Hero 6: Shadowed Fates**

* * *

 **Summary: Alive!Tadashi. The relationship of the Hamada brothers takes a drastic turn after the fire. As Tadashi distances himself from his brother, Hiro becomes the victim of obsession. When Hiro falls prey to a mad man, can Tadashi become the savior Hiro needs or is s hopeless cause?**

 **Pairings: OCM/Hiro, BROTHERLY Tadashi/Hiro**

 **Warnings: Possible slash, Violence, Language, Neglect, Kidnapping, Drugs, Mind Control**

 **Written by DuoXKouga**

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _DuoXKouga: I owe everyone who is following this story a huge apology for having to wait so long for an update. I've been so busy and I haven't really gotten around to actually keeping up with hardly anything I write and that's no excuse for not updating sooner. Between work, alot of family problems, my own drama, and just a horrible year all together and that is still no excuse. I hope to have a few more chapters out before next year._

 _For those who have actually stuck around, thank you for the support. I know my apologies don't do a lot of good for all of you. Thank you. There is a key to kinda help keep track of some stuff that happens in this chapter. Also, just a warning, I haven't slept in a few days so there is probably a lot of mistakes and I swear to post a Beta'd version sometime this week. Please, please understand that I am under a huge amount of stress. I really do apologize for all the mistakes..I'm so so sorry you all have to see such a horrid thing._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Crossing Burnt Bridges**

* * *

Tadashi knew fixing his relationship with Hiro would be difficult, but he didn't think it would be this hard. Tadashi peeked over the top of the book he was reading to look at Hiro who was allowing Baymax to check his wrist.

The swelling had gone down in the last two days, but it still caused Hiro discomfort when he tried to use it. There was some yellowish bruises littering the skin around it.

Hiro bit his lip as he winced when Baymax had him try to flex his wrist and he watched as Baymax scanned the wrist. He knew he would have to wear a splint for a few more days or so.

"It appears that your wrist still requires the use of a splint." Baymax states as he begins to redo the splint on Hiro's left wrist. The teen pouts, clearly unhappy. Tadashi can't help, but chuckle.

Hiro's eyes land on Tadashi who immediately goes back to his book, a smile still on his lips as he watched his little brother. Baymax finished applying the sprint and Hiro crossed his arms, sulking.

"It's only for a few more days, Hiro." Tadashi says as he closes his book and placing on the bedside table. Hiro huffs before falling backwards onto his bed and he rolls over onto his side.

Tadashi's shoulders slump when Hiro doesn't respond to him and he gives a small sigh before he gets off his bed, grabbing his bag and his hat. It's time for them to get ready to head towards the college.

"Come on, Hiro." Tadashi says as he slips his shoes on and he watches Hiro sit up before getting off the bed. "Can't be late."

Hiro follows Tadashi to his mod-ped and watched as his brother secured Baymax to the back before he looks at Hiro. He hands him a helmet before fastening his own. Hiro does the same and he climbs on behind Tadashi, slipping his arms around his brother's waist.

"Hold on." and with those words, they sped off towards college.

* * *

 **-Tadashi-**

* * *

Tadashi was worried about Hiro who had gone off to his own class as Tadashi made his way to the lab. He runs a hand down his face as he slumped into his chair. Baymax inflatted and he stood next to Tadashi.

"Tadashi, my scans show that you seem to be under an abnormal amount of stress." Baymax says as he tilts his head to the side. "I suggest rest and maybe you should talk to someone about your problems."

Tadashi shakes his head as he continued to tinker with what he was working on. His thoughts drifted back to the tension between him and Hiro. How could he fix this mess he caused?

He sighed heavily and reclined back in his seat, feeling utterly hopeless at the moment.

* * *

 **-Hiro-**

* * *

He knew he was being really childish about how he was behaving towards Tadashi, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to face the truth just yet. He was hurt that Tadashi had pushed him away, but what had him more scared was that Tadashi was willing to die and leave him alone.

That fact made him afraid that if he let Tadashi get close again he would just abandon Hiro again and he couldn't handle that again. He chewed on the eraser end of his pencil before he slouched forward onto the desk he was sitting at. The teacher, Mr. Specks, had gone into a long rant about molecules and wasn't bothering to engage his students.

Hiro glanced out the window, his thoughts drifting to his brother. How could he apologize to Tadashi?

"..da! Mr. Hamada!" Hiro snaps his head to look at Mr. Specks who is looking at him with an annoyed expression and Hiro notices that he's holding a pink slip. "You have been asked to go the headaster's office. Seems that the co-founder of the college would like to see you."

Hiro gathered up his notebooks, his book, and placed them in his bag before slinging it onto his shoulder and making his way towards the front of the classroom. He takes the offered pink slip from Mr. Specks.

"You'll go down the hallway and then take the stairs at the right." the teacher states softly and Hiro nods, giving his thanks before leaving the room. He walks down the hallway, anxiety building up in his chest before he sees the set of stairs Mr. Specks was speaking about.

He walks up them slowly as he looked down at the pink slip with confusion. All the slip said was his name and that he was wanted by a Mr. Owens. He swallowed the lump in his throat before he comes to a door which leads into a small office.

He opens the door and steps inside taking a look around. He sees a woman sitting behind a desk in the far corner by a large oak door. He sees the seats that are scattered along the walls and he takes a few unsure steps towards her.

"Um, hi?" Hiro manages to say as he looks at the woman who looks surprised by his appearence. "I was told a Mr. Owens wanted to see me."

The woman smiles brightly and nods her head.

"You must be Hiro! Yes, Mr. Owens has been expecting you!" She says in a cherry voice and Hiro can feel some of his unease leave him. She motions with her hand towards the oak door. "Go right in."

Hiro smiles back at the woman before he walks towards the door and he opens the door, slipping inside. He gasps looking around at the large area with wide eyes.

The room cotained two large red plushed chairs with dark wooden embolishments and a large dark wood desk. On the desk was a holo computer and some papers. Hiro looked around the room before spies a tall man standing by the large window.

The man is around 6'2" with short black hair which is somewhat spikey. The man is in a grey business suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie. Hiro swallows nervously when the man turns around and Hiro tenses in the spot like a deer in headlights.

"Ah! You must be Hiro Hamada!" the man smiles at him and he begins to move towards the desk motioning for Hiro to take a seat. Hiro can now see the man's indigo eyes behind a set of black rimmed glasses and he can't help, but stare into them. He feels like he should remember seeing such a color. "I have heard so much about you."

Hiro shakes his head, clearing his thoughts as he takes a seat in the chair. The chair is really soft and very comfortble. Hiro finds himself not quite looking the other man in the eyes.

"I must say I was surprised when Robert told me about Tadashi's younger brother." Hiro snapped his head up at the mention of Proffessor Callaghn. "You're practically a genius in your own right. Robert was telling me that he had very high hopes for you and I must say by reading his reports, he wasn't wrong for believeing in you."

Hiro swallows unconsciously as the man takes his glasses off and folds them up before placing them on the desk towards the left corner before he brings up the file on Hiro on the desk before him.

"It says here you graduated at 13 from High School and I must say that is quite a feat alone." The man gives the boy a reassuring smile which somewhat relaxes Hiro. "You're not in any trouble, my dear boy. It's rare when someone of your capabilities comes into this school. Takachiro would be proud of you and your brother."

"Taka...chiro?" the name was foreign to the youngest Hamada who gave the older man a confused look and the man smiles a sad smile as he folds his hands and leans forward onto them.

"Yes, Takachiro Hamada, my best friend, your father." the man says and Hiro flinches back slightly as if he had been burned. His father? This man knew his father? "You're father was a brilliant man with a very bright future ahead of him. That car accident was a horrible tradgey and I do apologize for your loss. I wanted to make sure that his two sons were doing okay. I was right."

Hiro feels numb as he clutches his hands to his chest and he nods numbly as his thoughts run wild in his mind. Tadashi and Aunt Cass wouldn't tell him hardly anything about either his mother or his father. Somehow this man before him knew his father before his unfortunate death and Hiro felt betrayed by his his family, but by this man as well.

The man watches Hiro before he glances at the clock. He gives a small sigh before he grabs a white slip and a pen. He fills it out before he stands and gets to his feet. He walks around his desk and helps Hiro to his feet.

"You must be getting to your nest class, Mr. Hamada." the man gives him a small smile as he wraps an arm around the boy's shoulder and walks him towards the door. He places the white slip in the boy's hand before he pats him on the head gently. "If you need anyone to speak to or if you want to learn about your father, you can come by anytime."

With those words, the man opens the door and gently eases Hiro out of the door. Hiro stands there for a second, his breath caught in his throat before he leaves the office area, waving goodbye to the woman.

He heads down the stairs, not bothering to really pay attention to his surroundings as his mind realed at the information he had recieved from the man. He begins the walk towards the tech lab, not noticing the slithering black mass that inched along the floor and walls behind him.

Hiro hears a girl scream and his head snaps up to see a girl standing at the far end of the hallway, her books scattered along the floor. She points to something behind him before running to her left screaming for help.

That's when he finally hears it. _Skrash. Skrash!_

Hiro gives a soft cry when a pile of the black mass drops down in front of him and he backs up startled. His eyes watch as the mass slithers along the floor towards him and his throat goes dry.

 _Those...those are his microbots...!_

Hiro turns to peer behind him and he can feel the panic rise in his chest as he sees more microbots behind him. He looks around trying to find an escape route and he gives a startled cry as he dives to the left to avoid the mircobots which shoot up at him.

He braces himself against the wall as he looks at the microbots before he catches a look at a figure before the microbots move towards him with lightening speed and Hiro stumbles to get away.

He makes a dash down the hallway before he tries to run around the corner, but his feet slip on the floor, his shoes losing their grip and Hiro grunts as he slams his back into a set of metal lockers and he lets out a pained mewl when his head connects with the metal.

White flashes across his vision as pain sears through his skull and down his back and he's left there laying motinlessly on the floor. Hiro groans softly as he lifts his head up and his eyes widen seeing the large mass of microbots slithering towards him.

The boy attempts to push himself up, but a wave of dizziness sends him tumbling back down to the floor and Hiro lets out a soft cry when he feels the microbots swarm around him and he feels his hands get pulled above his head as he's lifted off the floor.

He squirms weakily as he looks up at his captured hands before he winces in pain at the pressure that's applied to his bad wrist. His wrist gave a painful throb as the microbots jolted the splint before he hears footsteps which makes him look towards the hallway corner. A figure steps into Hiro's view and the boy blinks at he looks the black dressed figure.

Hiro looks at the yellow-eyed mask with fear and his struggles begin again. He looks around the area for anyone else. There isn't anyone nearby that could help him and Hiro feels helpless like a newborn kitten.

The figure steps closer until he's standing in front of the boy and Hiro flinches when the figure reaches a hand up and snakes it into his hair on the back of his head. Hiro feels the fingers probe around until they touch the area that hit the metal.

Hiro mewls in pain as the man presses his fingers against it and Hiro can see stars dancing in his vision as he struggles to keep consciousness. The man pulls his gloved hand away and he glances at the wetness on it. The boy's injury was bleeding.

Hiro whimpered softly as his head rolled back.

"Ta...Tadashi..." comes the weak cry from the boy. The man watches as the boy closed his eyes in pain. "Please...TADASHI!"

The man is startled by the sudden scream and before he realizes what happened, the microbots have reacted to his startlement and have thrown Hiro towards the lockers. He wtaches in horror as the boy slams into the lockers with such force that the metal dents at the impact.

Hiro gives a soft cry as he falls into a heap onto the floor, pain coursing through his body. He lets out a soft whine of pain as he looks at the masked man before he heard rapid foot steps approach.

Hiro laid limply on the floor, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. He hears several gasps and he hears someone cry out his nam, but darkness has already descended on him.

* * *

 **-Tadashi-**

* * *

Tadashi had decided to take a break from his project since he was doing more damage to it then anything else. He got up from his seat and made his way into the lab area, Baymax right behind him.

He scanned the area looking at his friends who were working on indiviual projects and he found himself smiling before Tadashi thought he heard a bang. He frowned, making his way over towards the door ignoring his friends' confused questions.

He opened the door slightly and strained to listen. Gogo, Honey, Fred, and Wasabi watched their friend with confusion before they dropped what they were doing and walked over to him.

Tadashi sighed running a hand down his face. He was just hearing things and as he moved to shut the door, his heart hammered in his chest as panic rose in his viens.

"TADASHI!"

Tadashi sprinted out the door towards the scream, his eyes wide in panic and fear. That was Hiro who was screaming for him. He could feel his lungs burn with the lack of oxygen and he could hear his friends cry out and follow him.

There was a loud bang like something had been thrown into something and as Tadashi rounded the corner, what he saw made his heart stop. He saw the microbots and the masked figure, but what had him frozen was the large dent in the metal lockets.

Right below that dent, laying curled up unconscious, was his brother. Hiro was laying on his stomach, his hands were strecthed out in front of him and his legs were bent at the knees. Pained whines and whimpers were coming from his brother and Tadashi could feel anger seep into his blood.

He heard his friends come to a stop behind him before he heard Gogo and Honey gasp in shock at the sight before them. Tadashi made a dash towards his brother, his friends crying out for their friend as Tadashi screamed Hiro's name.

The man turned and fled with the microbots leaving the hallway abandoned like no one had been there. Tadashi fell to his knees beside his brother before he reaches out gathering him up in his arms. He held Hiro across his lap, his brother's head nestled in the crook of his left arm. Tadashi reached a hand out stroking Hiro's cheek as he tried to calm down.

Tadashi's hand slipped behind Hiro's head and he felt around gently before his fingers brushed against a swollen lump. Tadashi's fingers were coated in a wetness and Tadashi jerked his hand away, his eyes widening in horror as he looks at the crimson blood that coats his fingers.

His head turns to look at his friends before spots the tall white robot and he can feel the panic rise up in his chest. Baymax walked towards Tadashi who turned his attention back to Hiro. Tadashi wiped the blood onto his pants and he sobbed in relief when Hiro blinked his eyes open to look up at him. Hiro had a dazed look on his face as he looked at his brother before he felt his brother tense up in his arms.

Baymax leaned over Tadashi and he peers down at Hiro who looks at him with surprise before fear flashes across the boy's face. Tadashi held Hiro close keeping him from fully sitting up.

"You're safe now, Hiro." Tadashi murmurs softly as he gently stroked a hand through the side of Hiro's hair gently soothing the boy until he calmed down. "I'm here..easy, Hiro."

"My scanners detect a small laceration along the back of Hiro's head and swelling as well as bruising around the area." Baymax says as he tilts his head to the side. "There is a small amount of bruising along his back and his shoulders. There is no sign of head trauma, but I reccommend lots of rest until the swelling reduces."

Tadashi heaves a sigh in relief bringing Hiro closer to his chest and Tadashi's hat falls off as he buries his face into Hiro's shoulder. Hiro snuggles his way closer to Tadashi's chest as he finds himself drifting into a peaceful darkness to the sound of Tadashi's heart.

Baymax took Hiro out of Tadashi's arms, craddling the teen close as Tadashi brushes himself off and picks up his hat. He can hear rushed footsteps and voices coming towards them.

Mr. Specks and two other teachers round the corner with several police officers. They stop short as Mr. Specks spots the two brothers and four students behinds them and he rushes over to Tadashi looking him over.

"Tadashi, are you hurt? What happened here?" the teacher spewed question after question before his eyes fell on the unconscious boy craddled in Baymax's eyes and his eyes widen. "Oh my goodness! Hiro!"

Tadashi reassures the teacher that Hiro is and will be okay. He explains what he saw to the police who take his statement. They ask if Tadashi wants them to call an ambulance, but he shakes his head explaining what Baymax is for. The police tell them that this area will be closed for the next few days until their investigation is complete and tells them to head on home.

Tadashi nods his head in agreement before Wasabi offers to drive them home. Tadashi agrees and Tadashi takes Hiro from Baymax. Hiro whines at being moved and Tadashi adjusts Hiro so their chest are pressed together, Hiro's head laying on his left shoulder and Tadashi's arms held Hiro's legs. Hiro's arms wrapped tiredly around Tadashi's neck as his brother walked him outside to Wasabi's car.

Baymax retrieves his charging port and meets Tadashi outside at the car. Tadashi has settled Hiro into the back seat and Tadashi sets Baymax's charging port into the trunk before Baymax deflates and sits beside Hiro who continues to sleep unaware of anything. Tadashi closes the trunk and he moves to the front seat after closing the door to the backseat.

He climbs into the front seat and Wasabi starts the car up and he drives the two brothers home and helps take Baymax and his charging port inside. Tadashi carries Hiro inside and he changes him into his pajamas before tucking him into bed.

Tadashi sighs softly collapsing onto his bed and he drifts into a fitful sleep.

* * *

A figure sits on a plush, blood red couch twirling a wine glass in his hand as he stares at the screens before him. Each screen showed a different image and he smirks as he takes a drink of his wine.

The images were of one boy, a very special boy who was worth so much in his eyes and he was a very patient man as he looks at each image. A small miscaculation on Youkai's part, but that would soon be fixed.

The man laughs, a deep chilling laugh as he plays a video from the recent annual convetion and he watched the boy introduce himself.

" _My name is Hiro...Hiro Hamada..."_ says the recording of the young Hamada and the man grins.

/Soon, you will be home../ the man thought as he took another drink of his wine as he watched the video of Hiro again. /Home by my side where you belong, my little angel...my Hiro.../

* * *

End of Chapter 2!

DuoXKouga: Once again, I'm so sorry about not having this Beta'd. Beta version will be up as soon as possible! Thank you all once again and I hope to see you all in Chapter 3!


End file.
